Humans are increasingly using computer-based systems to perform digital tasks associated with products. For example, consumers may use mobile devices (e.g., smartphones) to read reviews about a product, purchase a product, or add a product to a shopping list. It may be difficult and time consuming, however, for a user to perform such digital tasks. For example, the user may need to interact with the small user interface (e.g., touchscreen display) of a mobile device to complete an online purchase. Some digital tasks require multiple complicated steps that can be frustrating for a user. Thus, there is a need for an improved user interface that can allow users to perform such digital tasks quickly and easily. It may be desirable to use haptic feedback (e.g., mechanical vibrations) to improve such user interfaces.